


[Podfic] sing for ourselves alone (speak into the microphone) | written by glitterforplaster

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Radio, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, The Mountain Goats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: The college radio DJ has played 22 Mountain Goats songs in a row without comment and I feel like someone should call and make sure they’re okay.





	[Podfic] sing for ourselves alone (speak into the microphone) | written by glitterforplaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sing for ourselves alone (speak into the microphone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278639) by [glitterforplaster (ineffableangel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffableangel/pseuds/glitterforplaster). 



> Recorded for akamine_chan for the Hurricane Harvey fundraiser. Thanks so much for bidding on me! I thoroughly enjoyed getting to know the Mountain Goats through his fic :)
> 
> Thanks also to glitterforplaster for allowing blanket permission to podfic.

| 

## Streaming

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/71j6v74hpavr126/sing_for_ourselves_alone.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r7x4l76l9qb0jvo/sing_for_ourselves_alone_%28sing_into_the_microphone%29.m4b)
  * **Size:** 21MB/11MB | **Duration:** 0:23:25 

  
---|---


End file.
